


Boys and Their Toys

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [29]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: A client gave Harvey an action figure; Mike keeps messing with it.





	

"Mike, what did you do?" Donna growled, snatching Mike by the arm and dragging him into an empty conference room.

Stunned, and maybe a little more turned on than he's comfortable admitting, he let himself be pulled into the room. "This is about Harvey's desk, isn't it?"

"This is about you touching things on Harvey's desk."

"Come on, Donna. All I did was position an action figure."

She glared at him.

"Did he not like Captain Kirk looking like he was pushing a broom across the floor?" Mike asked innocently.

Donna arched an eyebrow. "Using his desk pen set?"

"It was perfect!"

Donna actually snorted a giggle-laugh. It had been pretty perfect. And hilarious. Until Harvey started growling. But what did he expect when a client gave him a twelve-inch action figure of the new Captain Kirk and Harvey left it on the desk and then left Mike alone in his office?

"I have officially scolded you, so I have done my duty," she told him. "Now, what do you have planned next?" she asked with a wicked gleam in her eye.

All Mike could do was smirk at her as he turned to leave the room.

The next day, just after lunch... "Donna!" came from Harvey's office.

Donna, already aware of just what exactly was going on, stood from her chair and stepped into Harvey's domain. "Yes?"

"What is this?" he pointed to his desklamp.

Donna closed the distance she'd left and followed his finger. "It looks like Captain Kirk performing a number from _Singing in the Rain_." Considering tiny!Kirk had one arm looped around the lamp and an umbrella wielded in the other, Donna was pretty sure she was right.

"I left Mike alone in here again, didn't I?"

"Or, he slipped in when you went to lunch. I don't know which."

Harvey just shook his head.

Later that afternoon: "Where did you find the umbrella?"

"There's a shop down the street that specializes in miniature items for dolls. They had this perfect umbrella for the twelve-inch ones. I couldn't resist."

"I don't know if you're ridiculous or a genius."


End file.
